


Page #2

by Feitans



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 2nd chapter is crack, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, bookstore worker!erik, emma n azazel is only mentioned, professor!charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feitans/pseuds/Feitans
Summary: Erik is a fool. Charles thinks it's endearing.





	1. Synonyms for: Fool

**Author's Note:**

> erik is a total goof im sorry

It’s him again. The dashing, dazzling, dreamy college professor in that dumb sweater two sizes too big with the sewn on elbow pads and too stretched head hole and pants that don’t cover his cute little ankles. He always has that dumb satchel that looks like it went through World War II and lived and those ridiculously round glasses that look too big for his delicate face. To tie it all together, his hair screams that he’s been thoroughly fucked against a wall five minutes ago. He hopes to _dear god _that’s not the case. After all those filthy dreams he’s had, it would be a real downer for the subject of his fantasies to have a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend. He doesn’t even want to think about that road.__

Like clockwork, pretty boy wanders over to the Fiction section, then to Science and Technology, then back over to Fiction again. Erik has seen this cycle play over and over again every single day for the last four months. What’s worse it’s the highlight of his afternoons, watching some hot guy’s ass that didn’t even know him. That’s what he gets for working at a bookstore. If he ever noticed Erik’s stalker-like gaze, he’d probably never come back again. His boss would probably fire him too. Fuck.

Erik goes back to reading (yet another) book about architecture after his eyes glaze over the others inside the store, all five of them. He recognizes all of ‘em, and knows they almost never end up buying a book. He thinks they’re just reading the books in the store, remembering their pages, and leaving before it closes. Of course, Erik never pays enough attention to them to really know for certain. He mostly sticks of ogling the tiny professor.

He gets about five pages in before he loses his concentration and goes back to freely gawking at the little ball of sweetness. He absently wonders how many cheesy names he can stamp on the professor before he gets the real one. His eyes follow along with his sugarplum’s path as he flips through book after book, always placing them back neater than before. It was cute, and made Erik’s work easier. Utter perfection. Like his ass. God he loves that ass. It’s fucking creepy how much time he thinks about that ass.

Oh god, he’s coming over. He knows he guy’s gonna fucking buy a book, but every single time he gets this rush of adrenaline, like he’s about to fight a bear. Or that he’s the bear. And he can’t fuck up his honey. God he needs to go back to college and take a course in English. Any English. This is the shit fifth grade boys come up with.

“Hello, Erik.” He’s glowing. Fucking glowing. Like he ate fifty firecrackers and they went off in his eyes. Fuck. How is he gonna work if he’s blind? The books don’t have braille spines.

“Uh. Oh. Hello.” Wait, how does he know… the name tag. Erik unconsciously reaches up to awkwardly readjust it, like he has to say ‘hey, glad you made it’ to his damn name tag. Normally he never wears the dumb piece of plastic since nobody actually talks in this god forsaken paper deathtrap, but his boss nagged him to ‘be more professional’. Back to the problem at hand. The professor is talking to him. SOS.

“I noticed that you’re wearing a name tag today. Special occasion?” Oh my. He’s trying to start a _conversation _. He’s not prepared for this. It’s like Pluto being denounced as a planet all over again.__

“Oh. No.” God can he sound any dumber. The answer? No. “My Boss was getting on my ass about not wearing it, so. Here it is.”

“I see. Well, now I know you have a lovely name at least. Erik with a K. How charming.” It’s so silent he could hear his own heartbeat. It’s telling him to get his shit together.

“Oh.” Oh my _fucking _god Erik stop starting with ‘oh’ already! “Thank you. What’s your name?” What is this, kindergarten? Is this the part where he asks if they can be best friends? God he’s a train wreck, except a train wreck still ends with a jacked up train. There’s going to be nothing left of him after this. There won’t even be lumps of him lying around.__

“Oh! Ah, I haven’t introduced myself, how rude of me. My name is Charles. I’m a professor.” The words rolls out of Charles like he’s a professional sushi cooker. Maker. Whatever. God his mind is play-doh right now. The accent doesn’t help.

“I’m Erik.” He already knew that Erik. That’s how this _started _. “I work… here.” He should’ve let Azazel beat some English language development into him. Should’ve let Frost drill his ass about not talking like a five year old on pot. The regret. At least they aren’t in the back today. There’s some kind of savior after all.__

“I’ve noticed. I’m starting to think you’re the only employee here, and the storage is manned by robots.” Charles is trying so hard here. You can’t do this to him Erik, not when he’s trying so hard. You gotta talk. Just do it. Just fucking do it.

“I’m not surprised you think that since your money is single handedly keeping this store open.” That’s not how you have a conversation Erik. Erik no. Please Erik no. “You come in every day and get something while the other five fucks,” Damn you mouth! “Treat this place like a library. The worst part is that I think it actually gets people to come in, having human beings inside. Cute ones. ” Ok, now’s the time to shut up Erik. Actually, that time actually passed like, a year ago, but better than never.

Charles is silent, and looking anywhere but Erik. It’s like he just killed a unicorn. No, five unicorns. And strung together their horns like a horrifying headpiece. But wait. 

“Did you just accidentally call me cute?”

Replay on the words referee. And the ref says yea, you dumb fuck, you did say that. Out loud.

“... If I admit I did, would you run away and never come back or agree to erase that part of your memory?” The train is already wrecked Erik, no need to toss another one in.

Wait a minute. Is that… blush? On his face? Cover those precious cheeks of his? Oh my god. Erik, you’re doing something right with your life. Remember to give yourself a gold star after this one, boy.

“I’d be flattered actually. Also, it’s… kinda cute how the words keep coming right out of you.” Erik you’ve accomplished your goal in life. It’s ok to die in peace now. “I always imagined you… differently.” Oh sweet baby Jesus. Did Charles just admit that he thinks about him? Erik needs a chair. Someone, please, get him a chair.

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

Frost is laughing. He doesn’t have to see her to know. She might not even know why she’s doing it.

“Um, anyways, can you ring this up for me?”

“O-oh. Yea. Sure.”

Erik fumbles the book as he scans it in, shivering under Charles’s gaze. This is more stressful than his English Finals in high school. 

“Let me get you a bag.”

Before Charles protests, he rushes to the back. C’mon now Erik, this is your chance. Just. Do something. His eyes frantically fly over every object in the room, and he sees it. He goes over to the sticky notes on the desk and snags a pen. His hand is shaking as he scribbles down his phone number, under ‘I promise I’m not actually this awkward. Erik’. He flips open the book to page two and inserts the note. On the way back, he snatches a bag off the counter and shoves the book inside.

“Here.”

“Thank you, Erik.” Charles shows him a smile that could speed up global warming by fifty years. He gives Erik a small wave goodbye as he exits the store, the door falling shut behind him. The bell attached rings twice.

+++

Charles’s mind drifts to Erik on the bus home. His personality was unexpected, but delightful nevertheless. He craves more. He reviews their interaction and thinks about the bag. Why did Erik give it to him? He plucks out his new book and flips to the first page. Nothing out of the ordinary, except there seems to be something on the page after. He turns to page two, and reads over the note. He smiles the entire way home.


	2. The Other 'Customers'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of texts between the other ‘customers’ of the ol’ bookstore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex = reg text  
> Sean = bold  
> Angel = underline

Erik didn’t know, but three of the six regulars knew each other from college. Erik also didn’t know they had a betting pool on when he was going to talk to Charles. Charles didn’t know his students followed him to the store the first time around. Charles also didn’t know how obvious his crush on Erik was. The students knew they hid very well.

U wanna bet? Time for proff n book boy to hook up

**hells yea sign me up 4 2 mths**

Really now? Two weeks? Have some faith in the man. I say two weeks. 

Ang u kidding me or smth that guy has no game

He literally stares @ the proff’s ass evry day

You gotta admit it’s pretty damn sweet tho. 

**tru**

Fck both ya’ll i’m sayin 4 months there’s no way Erik can get shit b4 that

How do you know his name? 

His nametag bitch!!

Someone didn’t get their dick sucked today. Jeez. 

**lmao alex get rekt**

Fuck both of u

Anyways so what’s the prize pool?

**5 bucks**

No no, twenty. 

**I have no monies :’^(**

Cmon you lil shits 50 lets gooooo

Fine. 

**I guess…**

+++

Four months later…

Oh shit yall look at the proff

Yall bout to owe 50 each

**nooooo i have no mines**

**monies**

Impossible. 

Oh shit oh shit the proff is going in

He’s talking to erik

Man this is why he has no game

The proff said like three words to him and erik is melting into the ground holy shit

Bitch can u guys see this or are yer hidey holes not good enough

It would be weird for me to turn around now. 

**I shoulve hid better**

**now im missing the show :^(**

Dont worry guys i gotchu

Ill give u the play by play

Ok. Thanks. 

**thx alex!!! :^)**

Ok rn erik’s talking about his name tag

Dumb fuck looks like he’s gonna choke frm air or smth

**The professor IS charming.**

Ok so the proff introduced himself

Erik did too but i think he knows proff can read the name tag

Man the look on his face i almost feel bad for him

Except he can’t FUCK ING SEE HOW MUCH THE PROFFF LIKES HIM

LIKE HOLY SHIT THESE FUCKS ARE BLIND

Which is how the bet started in the first place. 

**^^^**

Ikik

Dude this is the worst flirting ive ever seen in my life

And i was there when sean tried to flirt w that one freshy in high school

**STOP BULLYNIG ME**

IT WAS AMAZING

Boys, the professor. Please. We can’t miss this. 

Ikik

Lmao erik just said smth about the proff keeping the shop open w his book cravings

Ok he just shit talked us

Word for word? 

‘The other five fucks treat this place like a library’

Eh. It’s true. 

STILL

Oh my god erik called proff cute

I think it was an accident

THE PROFF IS BLUSHING

WTF

PICTURES. 

**PULL OUT DA CAMMMMM**

**HURRY UP ALEX**

**CMON**

u fuck ik

*snap*

here

Omg 

**omg**

Ok now the proff just called erik cute

Wtf is going onnnn

**Eriks not that bad u gotta admit**

**:^)**

He looks like he came out of texas chainsaw massacre wtf sean

**::^(**

**:^(**

Lmao erik cant say shit now so hes just ringing up the proff’s book

Wtf he ran into the back

Ok hes back

What’d he go back there for? I don’t think Azazel or Emma have work today. 

He got a bag fer proff

This dumb bitch just shoved the shit into the proff’s arms

And now the proff is leaving

Ok he waved back to erik

Thats good right

Does that mean i win

No. You only win when they get together. 

**at least a 1st date**

UGHHH I WANT BEER THO

You leech off of my stash already. No you don’t. 

Fine

+++

The next day …

**what happen :^(**

Fucking erik messed up or smth where tf is proff

I see him, he’s walking in. 

He’s in he’s in 

**gooooo proff!!**

Oh shit

Oh my sweet baby jesus

What? 

**tell usssss**

THE PROFF

KISSED ERIK

LIKE

ERIK WAS JUST

STANDING THERE STARIN INTO SPACE

N PROFF WENT UP

N SAID HEY

N JUST SMACKED ON E ON HIM

HOLY FUCK

DUDE IS AZAZEL IN THE BACK

ANG GO GET HIM

RN

LIKE

RN

Ok ok, i told him. 

**:^(**

What’s wrong Sean? Didn’t you want this? 

**no moiesss… :^(**

**monies**

O shit

Its been 4 months

I am

A GOD

PAY UP SUCKERSSSSSS WE DRINKIN 2NIGHTTTT

**:^(**

Same Sean, same. 

+++

Erik didn’t even see the kiss coming, one moment he was awkwardly smiling at Charles and next thing you know, Charles was on him. Like, his lips. Not even his cheek, full on lips. Holy shit. He thinks he hears cheering in the corner. And something about a hundred bucks. Whatever.

“Nice to see you again, Erik.” Charles is beaming. Fuck the other five.


End file.
